Deset let
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „O čem to mluvili? Jaká dohoda?" Merlin na pár vteřin pevně sevře víčka a dlouze vydechne, protože ví, že to jednou přijít muselo. Artuš/Merlin


_Merlin dlouze vydechne a doširoka otevřenýma očima se podívá na muže naproti sobě. Je to zvláštní. Po tom, co všechno prožil, když ještě existoval Kamelot – po griffinech a Morganě a armádě mrtvých, po dracích a nesmrtelném králi, po výpravách do neznáma a po válkách se zlými čaroději – by neměl být překvapený, že kromě magie je ještě i nadpřirozeno,_ skutečné _nadpřirozeno, život po životě a tohle všechno, ale je._

 _Nevysoký, trochu zavalitý muž v černém, dobře padnoucím obleku, přimhouří oči a zamyšleně po něm sklouzne pohledem. „Nejsi jako všichni ostatní," řekne a nečekaně se usměje, jako by ho Merlin opravdu zaujal. „Všichni ti ostatní, co nás zavolají… Ty nejsi jako oni. Jsi tady už_ dlouho _." Odmlčí se._

 _Merlin udělá krok k němu. „Řekli mi, že dokážete plnit přání. Že když člověk něco chce –" Hlas mu selže._

„ _Člověk?" Muž se křivě usměje, vůbec ne vyvedený z míry, a Merlin chce říct, že ano, samozřejmě, že je člověk, pro všechny účely byl vždycky člověk, bez ohledu na to, co si říkali druidové, nebo Kilgarrah, bez ohledu na to, že žije a žije a neumírá._

 _Ale muž jen povytáhne obočí. „Dokážeme splnit přání," oznámí, hlas vyrovnaný, a Merlin by skoro řekl, že_ lhostejný _, kdyby se mu tolik netřpytily oči. Mírně se k němu nakloní, jako by chtěl jeho reakci vidět co nejvíc zblízka. „Řekli ti, jaká je_ cena _takového splněného přání? Řekli ti, co tě to bude_ stát _?"_

 _Merlin krátce, netrpělivě přikývne, protože ví, jaká je cena za jedno takové přání (deset let a pak věčnost ve tmě a v bolesti a o samotě, ale_ deset let _). A udělal by to, i kdyby byla mnohem vyšší. „Někoho jsem ztratil. Hodně dávno. Tak dávno, že na něj lidé už skoro zapomněli, nebo jsou aspoň přesvědčení, že nikdy nebyl skutečný." Hlasitě polkne. „Chci ho zpátky. Můžete ho přivést zpátky?"_

 _Muž na něj pár vteřin hledí, zamyšlený, a potom se mu rozšíří oči, a Merlin si není jistý, jestli je to proto, že pochopil, kdo Merlin je, nebo o kom přesně mluví. Ale široce se usměje, jeho úsměv zubatý a nebezpečný. Pokrčí rameny. „Neříkám, že to bude zrovna jednoduché, ale já nikdy neslibuju věci, které nemůžu splnit. A když uzavřu smlouvu, musím ji dodržet."_

 _Merlin si nervózně olízne rty. „Pak dám cokoli. Jen ho přiveďte zpátky."_

xXx

Toho dne, kdy se Artuš vrátí, prší. Jen lehce, jako kterýkoli jiný den v Británii. Vzduch je chladný, ale tím příjemným, osvěžujícím způsobem, jako na začátku jara, když se všechno probouzí, a Merlin si říká, že je to možná trochu symbolické.

Sedí v trávě, s koleny přitaženými pod bradu, sotva na metr od místa, kde voda oplachuje břeh, a nevěří, protože jak by mohl jeden muž dokázat něco, o co se Merlin pokoušel celých patnáct staletí? Nevěří, ale přesto tady sedí a čeká, kdyby náhodou, a když se klidná hladina zčeří, a pak se nad vodu vynoří hlava, s mokrými, blonďatými vlasy přilepenými k čelu, a ramena, přitiskne si dlaně přes pusu a přidušeně vzlykne.

„Artuši?" vydechne slabě a vyhrabe se na nohy, kolena slabá a roztřesená, a vrhne se směrem k jezeru, ani si přitom nevšimne menšího muže v černém, který mezi nimi s křivým úsměvem zatěká pohledem, než se otočí a odejde.

„Artuši!" vykřikne Merlin a muž ve vodě otočí hlavu za jeho hlasem.

A pak se jeho obličej rozzáří širokým úsměvem, a on zamíří k němu, každé tempo silné a rychlé a perfektní.

Merlin se víc plácá ve vodě, než aby skutečně plaval, ale podaří se mu dostat se k němu, a když ho obejme, směje se, oči tak zamlžené slzami, že téměř nevidí. Prsty mu zaryje do té zatracené kroužkové košile, kterou tolikrát opravoval a leštil, dokud se na slunci netřpytila, jako by byla ze zlata, a přitiskne se k němu, obličej skrytý v ohbí Artušova krku, jen na okamžik, než ho Artuš odstrčí, protože nesnáší objímání, nebo možná projevy citů obecně, jenže Artuš se místo toho tlumeně zasměje, jen kousek od jeho ucha, a obemkne ho pažemi. Jeho brnění Merlina tlačí úplně všude, a Merlin ví, že mu budou muset pořídit něco na oblečení, a to hodně rychle, protože brnění a rudý plášť by opravdu poutaly příliš pozornosti, ale to je teď to poslední, co ho zajímá, protože je to _Artuš_ a protože je _zpátky_.

„Merline," zamumlá Artuš a jeho hlas je chraplavý, ale místo toho, aby Merlina odstrčil, obejme ho pevněji a jednou dlaní mu sjede za krk, prsty v jeho vlasech, jako ozvěna toho posledního doteku, který mu věnoval předtím, než zemřel.

Ale teď Artuš neumírá, tentokrát je živý a neexistuje důvod, proč by o něj měl Merlin přijít, ne tentokrát, už nikdy, a Merlin nikdy nebyl šťastnější.

xXx

Merlin ho vezme domů. Pořídí mu nové oblečení, ve kterém nebude tak nápadný, stojí při něm, když Artuš pochopí, jak dlouho byl doopravdy pryč a co to vlastně znamená, pomáhá mu zvyknout si na celý ten nový svět, učí ho a vysvětluje. Uklidňuje ho, když je zmatený, a povzbuzuje, když má Artuš pocit, že je toho na něj příliš, nebo že tam nepatří.

Krčí rameny a říká, že už asi přišel ten správný čas, nebo že už čekal dost dlouho, když se ho Artuš ptá, proč se vrátil teď, a hrdě sleduje, jak rychle si Artuš, po tom krátkém období, kdy měl strach vyjít na ulici, protože mu Merlin zakázal brát si s sebou meč, zvyká na svět, který se tolik liší od toho, na jaký byl zvyklý, a snaží se neptat a dopřát Artušovi prostor, když mu pár dní není do řeči a jen se na Merlina občas zamyšleně podívá.

Proto neřekne ani slovo, jen se posune, aby mu vedle sebe udělal místo, když Artuš jednou uprostřed noci vklouzne pod jeho přikrývku, jenom v kalhotách od pyžama, tak jak byl zvyklý spávat už kdysi v Kamelotu.

„Merline," řekne tiše, jako by si nebyl jistý, jestli je Merlin vůbec vzhůru.

Merlin se otočí na bok, čelem k němu, aby na něj viděl, a Artušovy rysy jsou v tom náznaku světla z ulice překvapivě jemné. „Ano?" zašeptá tázavě, protože Artuš vypadá nejistě, _zranitelně_ , když leží v posteli vedle něj, přikrytý do pasu, rozcuchaný a vonící spánkem.

Je nádherný, jako možná nikdy předtím, a Merlin se na něj nedokáže přestat dívat.

„Chtěl jsem…" začne Artuš pomalu, a potom uhne pohledem a hlasitě polkne, a Merlin chce natáhnout ruku a dotknout se ho, říct mu, že je to v pořádku, ať se jedná o cokoli, že by ho nikdy neopustil, ale Artuš znovu promluví. „Ti mladíci včera v parku…"

Merlin se zmateně zamračí, než si vzpomene na dva chlapce kolem sedmnácti, kteří se včera ruku v ruce procházeli parkem, když se Artuš s Merlinem vraceli z obchodu. „Hm?" povzbudí ho mírně, myšlenkami u toho, jak je Artuš pár vteřin zmateně sledoval, než sklouzl pohledem k Merlinovi, jen na okamžik, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale pak si to rozmyslel, a Merlin se kousl do rtu, protože v jejich době něco takového rozhodně nebylo obvyklé, spíše to bylo někde na hranici zločinu, a jaký názor na to může Artuš mít? Jenže Artuš se na nic neptal a nijak ty chlapce nekomentoval, ani v tom parku, ani když se vrátili domů.

„Je to…" Artuš se odmlčí a olízne si rty. Nepřestává na Merlina zírat, jen pár desítek centimetrů od něj, v jedné posteli, pod jednou přikrývkou. Dlaní přejede po prostěradle a lehce se špičkami prstů dotkne Merlinovy paže.

Merlinovi se dech zadrhne v hrdle.

„Je to dnes běžné?" zeptá se Artuš váhavě. „V téhle době? Je běžné, aby dva muži –"

Merlin dlouze vydechne. „Je to… ne úplně běžné, ale dost časté," přizná Merlin a přejede očima po Artušově tváři. Jemně se pousměje. „Vlastně je to dneska společností celkem dobře přijímané, alespoň v Británii. Nikdo se už nemusí skrývat. Ve skutečnosti můžou dva muži nebo ženy uzavřít i manželství."

Artuš pomalu přikývne, oči rozevřené doširoka. Vypadá klidnější, i když jeho ramena jsou pořád napjatá. „Takže bych mohl… Mohl bych tě milovat? Chci říct – miloval jsem tě už tenkrát, ale… Mohl bych tě milovat otevřeně?"

„Ano." Merlin přikývne a prudce zamrká, aby potlačil slzy, protože Artuš – Artuš ho miluje? Artuš ho miloval už tehdy, ještě v Kamelotu, tehdy, když měl Gwen a byl král a Merlin musel skrývat nejen svoji lásku k němu, ale i svoji magii? „Ano," zopakuje, hlas slabý. „Prosím."

Artuš se rozechvěle usměje, nakloní se k němu a dotkne se jeho tváře, jeho prsty opatrné, když objíždí kontury jeho obličeje, od čela přes kořen nosu a přes tváře až po rty, a Merlin se zachvěje a na chvíli skoro očekává, že se Artuš rozesměje a řekne, že to byl jen vtip, a že je Merlin idiot, když mu to uvěřil, ale pak se Artuš podepře loktem a skloní se nad ním, aby ho políbil, a Merlin nedokáže přemýšlet vůbec nad ničím.

Není těžké zapomenout na jednu křižovatku a malou kovovou krabičku s fotografií, když se na Artuše dívá, není těžké zapomenout na jeden chladný a prázdný (a tolik důležitý) polibek ve tmě, když ho líbá muž, kterého miloval víc než patnáct staletí.

A deset let je dlouhá doba.

xXx

Albion je nepotřebuje. Nepotřebuje ani Merlina, ani Artuše, rozhodně ne o nic víc, než po celou tu dobu, kdy Merlin čekal, sám a opuštěný.

Jsou války, ano, jsou útoky a problémy a chaos a ekologické katastrofy, ale nic z toho nečeká na ně, není to nic, co by mohli vyřešit oni dva. Nic, co by vyžadovalo, aby se Artuš vrátil a postavil se do čela armády sestavené z lidí jeho království, do čela svých rytířů, se kterými by vyrazil do boje, celý zlatý a stříbrný a rudý.

Žijí vcelku klidný život, v Merlinově starém domku nepříliš daleko Avalonu, protože Merlin nikdy nebyl schopný to místo opustit. Chodí spolu na procházky, ruku v ruce, nakupují spolu a starají se o dům, přátelí se s pár lidmi ve městě. Merlin pracuje v knihovně a občas si s Artušem v blízké stáji půjčí pár koní a vydají se na projížďku, nebo se vrátí podívat se na místo, kde dřív stával Kamelot, ale kde teď už není nic než zalesněná krajina, se zbytky skály, na které stával Artušův hrad.

Jsou šťastní, tak jako tehdy nikdy nedostali šanci být.

A Merlina někdy napadne, jestli Kilgarrah tím _až ho bude Albion nejvíc potřebovat_ ve skutečnosti nemyslel _až ho bude potřebovat Merlin_.

xXx

Ti dva muži na prahu jejich domku jsou Merlinovi nejen povědomí, vypadají úplně stejně, jako když je před lety viděl naposledy. Starší, jistě, hlavně v očích, zkušenější a unavenější, a podle toho, co Merlin slyšel, rozhodně mají nárok na to být unavení. Ale teď vypadají celkem v pohodě, skoro jako na prázdninách, když stojí bok po boku v jeho dveřích, a vyčkávavě na něj zírají.

„Deane? Same?" dostane ze sebe ohromeně a potřese hlavou, aby se jich zeptal, co tam dělají, protože rozhodně nevypadají, jako by si za ním přišli pro pomoc, ale nestihne to, protože Sam se na něj široce usměje.

„Merline," pozdraví ho klidně, hlas vyrovnaný. „Doufám, že moc nerušíme?"

Merlin se mírně zamračí, ale Dean ho nenechá promluvit. „Sam mě donutil vlézt do letadla, protože si prý zasloužíme malou _dovolenou_ ," zabručí tlumeně a Merlin potlačí pobavený úsměv, když Sam protočí oči. Dobře si ještě pamatuje Deanovu nechuť k cestování letadly.

„Říkali jsme si, že když už jsme tady, zkusíme se zastavit," dodá Sam. „Neviděli jsme se jak dlouho? Dvanáct let?"

„Skoro patnáct," opraví ho Merlin a otevře dveře doširoka, aby je nechal projít. „Tak pojďte dál." Pustí je dovnitř a oni ho následují, Dean pořád ještě s tlumeným brbláním, a pak se oba dva zarazí na prahu obývacího pokoje, když si všimnou, že Merlin není sám.

Artuš sedí na pohovce, s televizním programem na klíně, jak se snaží najít něco zajímavého, na co by se mohli večer podívat, než to vzdá, jako obvykle. Na sobě má jen tričko a staré, volné džíny, chodidla bosá, ale je dokonalý, pro Merlina byl vždycky dokonalý, a když ho uslyší vejít do místnosti, zvedne k němu pohled a usměje se na něj ještě dřív, než si vůbec všimne, že Merlin někoho vede s sebou.

Deanovi stačí jediný pohled, aby pochopil. „Co jsi to udělal, ty idiote?" dostane ze sebe, hlas nuceně klidný, a vezme Merlina za rameno, aby ho obrátil k sobě, tak prudce, že Merlin zavrávorá, a Artuš je během vteřiny na nohou, jenže Sam ho chytí za paži, aby mu zabránil míchat se mezi ně, a Artuš kdysi možná velel armádě a byl nejlepším válečníkem celého království, ale už tak dlouho neměl důvod s nikým bojovat, a Sam je o kus vyšší a o dobrých pár let mladší a má každodenní trénink. Beze slova odtáhne Artuše o kousek dál, dost opatrně, aby mu neublížil, neublíží mu, ani když se Artuš rozmáchne, aby mu dal pěstí.

Merlin jim nevěnuje pozornost, pohled upřený na Deana, protože Deanův obličej je bílý vzteky a ještě něčím jiným, něčím hlubším a temnějším a Merlin si překvapeně uvědomí, že je to strach. „Co jsi sakra –"

„Merline!" dostane ze sebe Artuš a je to někde mezi _co se kruci děje?_ a _neboj, nedovolím, aby ti ublížili_ a Merlin rychle zakroutí hlavou a vyvlékne se Deanovi.

„Nic se neděje," prohlásí pevně a natáhne paže před sebe, směrem k Deanovi, rozhodnutý udržet ho na krok od sebe, protože je možná nesmrtelný, ale to ještě neznamená, že má v úmyslu nechat si rozbít obličej od někoho, kdo má zjevně sklony občas jednat dřív než se zamyslí nad tím, co vlastně dělá. „Slibuju. Všechno je v pořádku."

Artuš zaváhá, ale pak Samovi neochotně dovolí, aby ho odvedl zpátky k pohovce, i když ani na okamžik nepřestane sledovat Merlina s Deanem, připravený kdykoli se vrhnout mezi ně, kdyby to vypadalo, že se Dean chystá Merlinovi něco udělat.

„Neboj se, on mu neublíží," ujistí ho Sam jemně, teď už ne tolik výhružný, když sedí. Pohodí směrem ke dvojici hlavou. „To je Dean. On takhle vyjadřuje lásku. Čím víc křičí, tím víc mu na tobě záleží. Ty jsi Artuš, že?" zeptá se se zdviženým obočím, protože mu to možná nedošlo tak rychle jako Deanovi – možná mu to ještě nedošlo celé – ale to ještě neznamená, že je hloupý. „Já jsem Sam, Dean je můj bratr."

Dean zaskřípe zuby, ramena napjatá. Do obličeje se mu pořád ještě nevrátila barva. „Jak jsi mohl udělat takovou –"

Merlin přimhouří oči, hrdlo sevřené. Takže tedy teď. Jistě, jen sotva mohl očekávat, že se to Artuš nikdy nedozví, sotva si mohl myslet, že Artuš nikdy nepřijde na to, co musel Merlin udělat, aby se vrátil.

Ale zrovna od Deana to zní trochu pokrytecky. „ _Tys_ to udělal."

„Jo." Dean si odfrkne. „A dobře víš, jak to dopadlo."

„To vím. Ale taky vím, že bys to udělal, i kdybys věděl, jak to skončí."

Dean zatne pěsti. „Sam je můj _bratr_."

„Artuš je muž, kterého _miluju_ ," oznámí mu Merlin a jeho hlas je chladný. Jak se Dean vůbec opovažuje naznačit, že mu na Samovi záleží víc než Merlinovi na jeho králi? „Čekal jsem na něj patnáct století. Opravdu si myslíš, že bych neudělal cokoli, když jsem zjistil, jak ho přivést zpátky?" Udělá krok k němu a Dean se bezděky zachvěje, protože nejspíš cítí všechnu tu magii, která Merlina brní ve špičkách prstů. „A neříkej mi, ani na _vteřinu_ , že bys to neudělal znovu."

Dean uhne pohledem a neodpoví a Merlin dlouze vydechne, a potom se podívá na Artuše, protože se mu chce omluvit, za to, že se to musel dozvědět takhle, od někoho cizího, ale ne za to, že to udělal, _nikdy_ ne za to, že to udělal, ale Artuš mezi nimi jen zmateně těká pohledem, absolutně ztracený.

Sam k němu vzhlíží a jeho výraz je laskavý. Chápavý. „Víš, co s tebou udělají?" zeptá se tiše a Artuš se při té otázce zatváří ještě zmateněji, protože možná neví, o co přesně jde, ale rozumí jim, Deanovu vzteku a Samovým starostem, dost na to, aby věděl, že to není nic dobrého.

Merlin krátce přikývne. „Věděl jsem to, už když jsem tu dohodu uzavíral."

Chvíli je v místnosti ticho, než se znovu ozve Dean, hlas chraplavý. „Kdo to byl?"

„Co?"

„Ten démon." Dean netrpělivě trhne ramenem. „Kdo to byl?"

Merlin se snaží předstírat, že si nevšiml, jak sebou Artuš při těch slovech škubnul a otevřel pusu, aby něco řekl. „Nepředstavil se mi. Byl malý, v černém obleku. Skot."

Dean pokývá hlavou a vymění si pohled se Samem, a Merlin se zamračí, protože ti dva zřejmě vědí víc než on.

„Vždycky jsem si říkal, jak Crowley povýšil na krále křižovatek," zamumlá Sam. „Uzavřel dohodu století."

Dean si odfrkne. „Dohodu tisíciletí."

xXx

„O čem to mluvili? Jaká dohoda?"

Merlin na pár vteřin pevně sevře víčka a dlouze vydechne, protože ví, že to jednou přijít muselo. Artuš na to jednou musel přijít, musel to zjistit, protože před Artušem nikdy nebylo možné nic utajit. Ne navždycky.

„Omlouvám se," zamumlá a uhne pohledem, protože mu to nedokáže vysvětlit a přitom se na něj dívat.

Artuš nesouhlasně potřese hlavou. „Merline? _Jaká dohoda_?" zopakuje, jeho hlas chladný a tvrdý, obličej bledý. Ramena má napjatá a Merlin si je jistý, že to ví, ví, že Merlin udělal něco šíleného, za co si ponese následky, ví to, protože ho zná, a bojí se toho, co přesně to bylo. Ale je to Artuš, proto se ptá, i když se děsí odpovědi.

„Merline."

A tak mu to Merlin řekne.

xXx

Je už skoro nad ránem, když tlumeně vrznou dveře jejich ložnice, a Merlin, plně probuzený, v posteli, která je pro jednoho příliš velká a příliš studená, se kousne do rtu a zatají dech.

Artuš neřekne ani slovo, jen tiše vklouzne do postele vedle něj. Jeho tělo hřeje, když se přitiskne k Merlinovým zádům a obemkne mu paži kolem pasu. „Nechci tě ztratit," zašeptá do ticha, jeho hlas slabý a chraplavý, jako by potlačoval pláč.

Merlin se zachvěje a mlčky proplete prsty s Artušovými, který se k němu nakloní a políbí ho na rameno, a pak se k němu přitiskne pevněji, paži kolem něj, a rty zezadu na jeho krku, těsně pod linií vlasů. „Prosím, jen tě nechci ztratit," šeptá a jeho slzy jsou na Merlinově kůži horké a Merlin zatne zuby a nepouští jeho dlaň.

xXx

Merlin vždycky věděl, jak krátká doba je doopravdy deset let.

Deset let byla doba, kterou strávil v Kamelotu po Artušově boku, deset let od chvíle, kdy se mu postavil a zabránil mu házet nože po vystrašeném mladém sluhovi a nazval ho frackem, do okamžiku, kdy mu Artuš jen kousek od břehu Avalonu zemřel v náruči. Deset let po jeho boku, den za dnem, deset let stlaní postele a praní Artušova prádla, deset let leštění výzbroje a nerozvážných hrdinských výprav, deset let vzájemného zachraňování života a důvěrných rozhovorů a uloupených pohledů, a nakonec se celý ten čas zdál být tak krátký, když mlčky zíral za odplouvající loďkou a v očích ho pálily slzy.

Dvakrát deset let, to je to, co Merlin dostal, a teď, když má Artuše znovu vedle sebe, mnohem blíže než tenkrát, letí dny neuvěřitelnou rychlostí, ale Merlin je šťastný, mnohem šťastnější než kdy dřív.

Někdy, ve slabých chvílích, když se na něj Artuš beze slova podívá, na čele zamračené, starostlivé vrásky, si Merlin říká, že možná všechno pokazil, ve své potřebě mít Artuše u sebe, tím, jak už nedokázal dál čekat. Vždyť kdo ví, jak moc zasáhl do běhu věcí? Jak moc ovlivnil, možná poškodil běh času, když Artuše přivedl zpátky, kdo může vědět, jestli dostane Artuš druhou šanci, až ho jeho země – jeho lid, nejen _Merlin_ – bude opravdu potřebovat? Jak si může být Merlin jistý, že kvůli jeho zoufalému stesku jednou nepadne celé království? Že nezničil všechno to, co měl Artuš zachránit?

Jak může vědět, co se stane z _něj_ , až bude čas, aby splatil svůj dluh, co z něj udělají, jestli to nebude on, před kým bude Artuš ochraňovat lidi?

A přesto se Merlin nemůže přimět své volby litovat.

xXx

Za okny je tma a Artušův obličej je bledý, když sedí na pohovce vedle Merlina a drží ho za ruce. Prsty mu křečovitě zatíná do kůže, ale Merlin mu v tom nebrání. Jen se opírá o jeho tělo, hlavu otočenou tak, aby se mu mohl dívat do tváře.

„Miluju tě," řekne mu, hlas pevný, a sotva po několika vteřinách to zopakuje, protože si není jistý, kolikrát ještě dostane šanci říct mu to. Ne mockrát.

Už brzy.

„Chci, abys odešel," oznámí a vzhlédne k němu. Artuš vypadá starší, než když se vrátil, o celých deset let. Kolem očí má vrásky, od starostí i od smíchu, a Merlin jen lituje, že nebude moci být s ním, aby ho viděl zestárnout, že s ním nebude moci zůstat déle. „Nechci, abys tady zůstával."

Artuš se zachvěje a sevře jeho ruce pevněji. Oči se mu rozšíří, ale neodtrhne od něj pohled ani na okamžik, a když promluví, zní naprosto neoblomně. „Ne."

„Artuši, prosím," zašeptá Merlin a odmlčí se, aby se mohl nadechnout. „Nechci, abys to viděl. Nebude to pěkné." Polkne. „Nechci, abys byl u toho."

Artuš zavrtí hlavou a na pár vteřin pevně sevře víčka. Z hrdla se mu vydere tlumený vzlyk. „Ne," řekne znovu, tiše, a konečně pustí jeho ruce, aby si Merlina mohl přitisknout k sobě, jednu paži kolem jeho pasu. Prsty druhé ruky mu vklouzne do vlasů. „Ne." Tvář mu zaryje do ohbí krku. „Neopustím tě," zamumlá mu do kůže.

A Merlin ví, že se mu nikdy nepovede mu to vymluvit, protože Artuš je tvrdohlavý a odhodlaný a stupidně loajální. Stupidně zamilovaný.

Nikdy se Merlina jenom tak nevzdá, stejně jako se Merlin nikdy nedokázal vzdát jeho.

Položí Artušovi dlaně na ramena a na několik vteřin, než odbije půlnoc, se skryje v jeho náruči. „Miluju tě," řekne ještě jednou.

Někde venku se ozve hluboké psí vrčení.


End file.
